The Hollows
|Zone Name=The Hollows |Splash Image=Splash_Hollows.jpg |Zone Map=Map_TheHollows.jpg |Width=149 |Type of Zone=Hero Hazard Zone |Level Range=5-15 |Trainer=Foreshadow |Task Force Contact=Karsis |Event=''none'' |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , |Plaques=Digger II, III, IV, V |Day Jobs= |Enemies=Circle of Thorns, Coralax, Devouring Earth, Hellions, Hydra, The Lost, Minions of Igneous, Outcasts, Skulls, Trolls, Tsoo |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park, Skyway City, Tunnels |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=the_hollows }} __toc__ Overview The Hollows is a Hazard Zone in City of Heroes. The Hollows was added as a zone in Issue 2, and received a makeover in Issue 12. Prior to Issue 16, a hero needed to be at least Security Level 5 to enter. (Copied from the City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_paragon_city_the.html) East of Atlas Park and northeast of Skyway City lies the Hazard Zone of the Hollows. Originally, this city zone was known as Eastgate, and was one of Paragon’s wealthiest residential districts. Beautiful New England houses sat upon the hillside, with spectacular ocean views. At the turn of the new century, a large group of Trolls banded together and decided they would carve out a piece of Paragon for themselves, by whatever force necessary. In late 2000, these Trolls planted a series of explosive charges throughout the sewers along a row of Eastgate condominiums. They planned to ruin the district, and then move into the rubble before city crews could properly respond. What the Trolls didn’t know was that an extensive series of underground caverns already riddled the area. The cataclysmic chain reaction, known as “the Hollowing,” devastated a huge section of the neighborhood, causing it to fall in upon itself. When the dust settled, the Trolls were ecstatic. They had discovered a perfect region for their needs. They moved into the newly unearthed tunnels, and fought viciously to defend their new territory. Paragon City officials could not react quickly enough to contain the threat, as the area was still geologically unstable. The tunnels were so extensive, however, that the Trolls simply didn’t have the numbers to control it all. Other criminal elements were quick to take advantage of this opportunity and moved in. A splinter of the Outcasts poured in, unwilling to let their long-time rivals have the region unchallenged. The gang battles raged among the disaster-stricken neighborhoods, but whenever a side was losing, they would melt back into their entrenched, underground warrens. Despite heroes taking an active hand, the city was never able to successfully coordinate an effective response and reclaim the territory. A sort of trench warfare became the norm, where gangs battled furiously over a few hundred yards of tunnels that rapidly changed hands. The tunnels became fortified camps, havens for these criminals that neither heroes nor police could breach without serious jeopardy. Meanwhile, other forces were slowly making their presence felt. The Circle of Thorns sent in covert teams to scout out the new geography, seemingly organized for some sinister purpose. And as the Trolls and Outcasts continue to battle underground, they seemed to have encountered a fearsome new threat from the depths of the earth! Note: The Hollows is an optional zone. While all heroes are referred to contacts in the Hollows, they may speak to Wincott and return to their regular contacts if they like. Heroes may miss out on important story information, temporary powers, and/or badges if they skip the regular contacts in this level range (though most content is available via flashback later on.) Contacts Task Force Contacts * Karsis Regular Contacts * David Wincott * Flux * Julius the Troll * Meg Mason * Talshak the Mystic Neighborhoods * Cherry Hills (Green - Level 5-7) (Music) * Eastgate Heights (Red - Level 13-15) (Music) * Eastgate Park (Orange - Level 10-12) (Music) * Four Seasons (Yellow - Level 8-10) (No Music) * Grendel's Gulch (Red - Level 13-15) (Music) * Red River (Yellow - Level 8-10) (Music) Exploration Badges Historical Plaques * Four Digger Badge monuments Achievement Badge Day Jobs ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Transfer Points * There are gates along the west wall of the zone that lead to Atlas Park and Skyway City. * There are seven entrances to the The Tunnels. * The Hollows Beacon location is , next to the water tower, southeast of the Cherry Hills marker. Villain Groups * * * * * * * * * * * External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of The Hollows Category:Hero Hazard Zones Category:Hero Zones